Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 2 \\ 0 & -2 \\ -2 & 3 \\ -2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ A$ ?
Answer: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ A$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ A$ have? So, $ A$ is a 4 $\times$ 2 matrix.